All began in Paris
by helshpf
Summary: Alice me había abandonado a mi suerte.Ahora estaba en un club de moda parisina siendo perseguida por un chico de ojos verdes igual de actractivo que molesto.-Todo comenzó en París pero,¿donde acabará? -
1. Paris

**Esta es mi primera historia asi que no seais muy exigentes ok?**

**espero que os guste, y disculpad las faltas!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

- ¡Venga, Bella! ¡Que llegaremos tardeee! – esa voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- No se Ali, ¿no nos podemos quedar en el hotel?- supliqué ya sin esperanza.

Ella me miró con una cara muy seria.

- Isabella Marie Swan, es nuestra primera noche en París, y _tú - _dijo recalcando la palabra - vas a salir como todo el mundo, y te lo vas a pasar bien- gruñó. Rodé los ojos.

Alice Brandon era mi mejor amiga desde parvulario, cuando nos conocimos. La gente decía que hacíamos una combinación extraña; Alice era extrovertida, muy activa y le encantaba llamar la atención. Yo en cambio, era tímida y más calmada, y mi objetivo era pasar desapercibida. Físicamente también eramos muy distintas. Alice era bajita pero grácil, con el cuerpo de una bailarina. Sus cabellos eran negros azabache y salían un poco disparados hacia todos lados, dándole aspecto de duende. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color miel, y sus facciones finas, con aspecto de muñequita. Aunque de muñequita no tenía nada. Regla número uno de Alice: nunca le digas que no a Alice. Nunca. A veces era escalofriante como predecir que pasaría, ella decía que era un don.

Yo en cambio, era una chica muy normal, piel nívea, ojos y pelo marrones, estatura normal. También era muy cabezota, como mi padre. Me di cuenta de que Alice estaba esperando mi respuesta. Decidí no discutir. Lo último que quería era tenerla todo el viaje de morros.

- Ok, pixie, voy, pero no me lo voy a pasar bien.- dije enfurruñada. Alice giró la cabeza y me dio una mirada de yo-se-algo-que-tu-no y cantó:

-¡Ya sabes, Bells, que nunca debes apostar contra mi!- se puso delante de mí y me tendió ropa- ponte eso y no te quejes, que luego me lo agradecerás.- Como estaba cansada, le hice caso.

Hacía unas seis horas que habíamos llegado a la ciudad, desde Forks, nuestro pueblo natal. Éramos todo un curso de adolescentes hormonales de 18 años en una ciudad extranjera. No es que me quejara, yo estaba encantada de ir a París, y estaba deseando visitar la ciudad entera. ¿Por qué habíamos escogido París? Aunque suene muy cliché, todo el mundo escogió la ciudad de los enamorados. No es que este en contra, ni sea una amargada, pero no soy de esas chicas que suspiran frente a la ventana imaginando una apasionante historia de amor parisina. Demasiado cursi para mi.

Después de hora y media, ya estábamos las dos listas para salir**. **Alice llevaba unos leggins negros con una camiseta plateada y unos stilettos del mismo color que la camiseta. Yo llevaba unos vaqueros pitillo oscuros con una camiseta de tirantes color cobre y unas zapatos de tacón bajo marrones con cinturón a juego. Alice estaba saltando al lado de la puerta mientras yo cogía mi chaqueta parar irnos.

- ¡Venga Bella que llegaremos tarde!- canturreó mientras me empujaba fuera de la habitación del hotel y nos dirigíamos hacia el ascensor.

-¡Bella, Alice, esperadnos! – oímos tras nuestro. Claire y Julie iban hacia nosotras ya arregladas y con una sonrisa en la cara de ambas.

Las conocíamos desde secundaria, Claire era muy extrovertida y bromista, una pelirroja con ojos grises. Julie era una chica dulce de ojos marrones y un lacio pelo rubio.

- ¿Preparadas para la marcha?- dijo Claire con una sonrisa pícara – quiero ver ya como se montan las fiestas en _la_ _France_ – dijo con una pésima imitación del poco francés que sabía.

- ¿Solo quieres ver como se montan las fiestas?- preguntó Alice con una mirada inquisitiva.

- No seas malpensada – dijo Claire fingiendo estar ofendida- solo quiero que un francés muy amable me lo enseñe.- añadió luego con una sonrisa coqueta.- Se llamará Pierre y será todo un caballero, aunque algunas veces no tanto- dijo socarrona. En ese punto ya estábamos riéndonos a carcajada limpia.

- Chicas, la hemos perdido.-dijo Julie todavía riéndose.

- Perdón por querer tener un poco de acción esta noche.- dijo ella poniendo cara de estar imaginándose "cosas" con su supuesto novio. Todas rodamos los ojos.

- ¿Sabes? A veces eres demasiado evidente.- dije, y Claire me sacó la lengua.

- Simplemente estoy disfrutando la noche.

- ¡Ni siquiera hemos salido del hotel!- dije exasperada.

- En mi mente yo ya estoy allí.- dijo con aire soñador.

Todas reímos con su ocurrencia. Claire era, simplemente Claire. Julie miró al reloj y fue hacia el ascensor.

- Venga chicas, que llegamos tarde.

Cuando llegamos a recepción, ya había todos los que querían salir. Había varios grupos de gente charlando, nosotras nos acercamos a la organizadora, la señora Cope.

- Ya era hora chicas,- nos dijo esta con una mirada de reproche, luego se giró hacia la gente- Venga, ya podemos salir. Todos tenéis que darme el permiso firmado por vuestros padres, y podréis salir.- todos fueron caminando hacia la señora Cope y le dieron el papel- ¡Recordad que el toque de queda es a la una!- todo el mundo empezó a quejarse. La señora Cope alzó la voz empezando a mosquearse.- Tenéis razón, mejor no salimos y nos quedamos aquí todos. Que yo estoy cansada y no quiero ir a dormir tarde.

- ¡NOOOO!- Gritaron a coro. Todo el mundo empezó a pedir perdón y a suplicar, pero la señora Cope no parecía cambiar de opinión.

- Ves Alice, al final no podremos salir ¿Qué pena, no? – dije fingido estar triste. Alice me lanzó con una mirada asesina, pero luego pareció que se le encendía la bombilla e hizo un ademán de irse.

-¿Dónde vas ahora?- pregunté con curiosidad. Ella me miró de manera perversa. Tragué, ahora sí que no me iba a librar de esta. Alice se acercó hacia la señora Cope con una expresión angelical en su rostro.

- Señora Cope, por favor, es el viaje de graduación- le dijo con la cara de corderito degollado. Solo Alice podía comportarse así y no parecer que estaba sobre-actuando. Puso cara de niña buena y añadió – Además, si nos hace volver más temprano, algunos continuarán la fiesta aquí, en el hotel donde _usted_ es responsable de nosotros.

La Señora Cope lo pensó, no parecía ver la amenaza que implicaba sutilmente la frase. Miró a Alice de reojo y asintió.

-Pude que tengas razón- murmuró. Luego se giró hacia los estudiantes y añadió en voz más alta- Chicos, les levanto el castigo porque será el último maldito viaje que os tendré que aguantar.- Se fue refunfuñando y quejándose buscando al conductor.

- ¡La queremos Señora Cope!- Gritaron algunos mientras ésta se iba por pasillo.

Nos quedamos charlando y bromeando con algunos chicos, hasta que la Señora Cope volvió con un conductor un poco asustado.

- LOS QUE NO ESTÉN EN EL AUTOBUS EN DIEZ SEGUNDOS SE QUEDA EN CASITA CONMIGO!- rugió la Señora Cope.

Todo el mundo corrió hacia el vehículo, incluidas nosotras. Bueno, corríamos en el sentido más extenso de la palabra, porque difícilmente se le podía llamar correr, con esos instrumentos de tortura en los pies.

El viaje hacia el club pasó de consejos sobre seguridad de la Señora Cope y unos: "Sí Señora Cope, Claro Señora Cope". Todos estábamos emocionados por nuestra primera noche en París. Yo estaba sentada en la parte de atrás del autobús junto con Alice, Claire y Julie.

- Por cierto – dijo Julie – ¿quién consiguió que el director nos diera el permiso para salir por las noches?- yo hice una mueca.

- Nunca subestimes el poder persuasivo de Ali.

- El señor director es un hombre muy amable – dijo Ali con inocencia. Yo bufé.

- Si claro, no tiene nada que ver el que le estuviste toda una semana persiguiéndolo hasta que dije que sí ¿verdad?

El viaje fue ameno, duró unos treinta minutos, entre risas y bromas llegamos al local.

- Chicos a la una en este sitio, si falta alguien, no volveréis a salir durante todo el viaje – dijo amenazando con la mirada. - y si os veo demasiado borrachos,- continuó con "la mirada" - me encargaré de que todo el pueblo, incluyendo vuestros padres, se entere de lo sucedido, ¿estamos?

Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo, y bajamos un poco asustados por la amenaza anterior. El sitio era casi nuevo, y había mucha gente esperando por entrar. Esperamos unos diez minutos en la cola, donde Alice me susurró con aire de suficiencia:

- Esta noche nos puede cambiar la vida, Isabella.

Ugh. Alice la vidente. Cuando usa mi nombre entero para esas cosas, me dan escalofríos.

- Aquí vamos, pues - susurré poco convencida cuando el segurata nos abría la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer!<strong>

**estoy abierta a sujerencias. espero que les haya gustado**

**hels**


	2. Twilight nightclub

**Holaaaa**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, estoy muy contenta!**

**En este capítulo también hay el punto de vista de Alice.**

**Espero que os guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

_- Aquí vamos, pues - susurré poco convencida cuando el segurata nos abría la puerta._

…

Al pasar la puerta deducí que Twilight era un club muy popular y famoso, por la cantidad de gente que había allí dentro. Claire se despidió de nosotras en el instante en que entramos. Julie por otro lado, se había ido con Chris, su novio.

En el local estaba todo decorado con colores oscuros y brillantes alternados. Muchas luces, la mayoría de colores, iluminaban el lugar. La música estaba tan fuerte que no podías oírte tus propios pensamientos. En aquel momento empezaba una canción en francés, que parecía estar de moda.

Alice me arrastró a la barra, y pidió algo a un mas que dispuesto barman. Al cabo de un rato se volvió hacia mí con dos vasos de alguna bebida. Me dio uno de los vasos y tomé un sorbo. Pronto el alcohol me quemó la garganta, aunque lo que me sorprendió fue el gusto tropical.

- Está bueno.- dije sorprendida. Alice me lanzó una mirada.

- Mujer de poca fe – miró hacia la pista y la música cambió con una melodía que me resultaba familiar. Alice se animó de pronto.- ¡vamos a bailar! - sacudí frenéticamente la cabeza.

- No no no no no Alice, NO – iba diciendo cuando me arrastraba hacia la pista. Sólo tuve tiempo de beberme de un trago la bebida y dejarla en algún lugar de la barra.

Estuvimos, bailando unos minutos, bueno Alice estuvo bailando, ¿alguna vez he mencionado mi falta de coordinación? ¿No? Vale, pues es nula. Y esos zapatos

no ayudaban.

En cuanto Alice se distrajo yo me escabullí entre la gente, y me fui al rincón más apartado posible. Busqué a alguien conocido entre la gente. Vi a Claire con un chico. No estaban precisamente hablando. Vi a Julie y a Chris bailando suavemente en una esquina. Sonreí. Esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Se miraban tan dulcemente que tuve que apartar la mirada. Entonces fue cuando lo vi.

Parecía un ángel. Estaba allí plantado mirándome. El pelo broncíneo resaltaba a la luz de los focos. Tenía facciones angulosas, y era increíblemente guapo. Llevaba puestos un par de vaqueros oscuros con una camisa negra. Cuando advirtió que le estaba mirando, me dio una sonrisa torcida. ¿Y yo? Bueno yo estaba en estado de shock, sonrojada hasta la raíz de los cabellos y derritiendo-me por dentro. Sí, todo a la vez. Aparté la vista y busqué a Alice, quién, por arte de magia, había desaparecido. Maldije en voz baja. Estuve durante mucho rato buscando entre la gente, pero no la veía en ningún sitio.

- Espero que a quién esté buscando con tanto ímpetu sea a mí, señorita.- susurró una voz aterciopelada en mi oído. Yo me congelé allí mismo. Me giré para encarar al dueño de esa voz, que era definitivamente un hombre. I allí estaba, el tipo "angelical" de antes. Iba a mandarle a paseo de una manera sarcástica y original, pero en cuanto le miré a los ojos me olvidé. Dios. Hasta me olvidé de mi nombre. Esos ojos verdes me cautivaron y me olvidé de todo. Cuando me di cuenta, sacudí la cabeza para concentrarme. Miré hacia abajo y me acordé de Alice. Rápidamente saqué el móvil y miré la hora. Doce y treinta y cinco. Tenía media hora.

- Lo siento pero estoy buscando a una amiga.- dije gritando por encima de la música.

- Seguro que esta bien. ¿Bailas?- me dijo señalando con la barbilla la pista de baile.

- No, lo siento – me giré.- tengo que buscar a mi amiga.- dije haciendo un paso hacia la pista. Queriendo alejarme de él.

Él estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Sé movió para ponerse delante mío. Olía bien. Mierda. Bella, ¿dónde has dejado tus neuronas?

- Vale, pues te ayudo a buscarla.- bufé. Por muy guapo que fuera se veían sus intenciones desde lejos.

- ¡Ni siquiera me conoces!

- Edward Cullen, un placer.- dijo tendiendo la mano. No quería hablar con él. Bueno, tal vez si quería, pero tenía que encontrar a Alice.

- ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! - dije exasperada.- lo siento, pero me tengo que ir.

- Vamos, dame tu teléfono al menos.- dijo todavía insistiendo. Yo ya había perdido mi paciencia.

- Vete al infierno, Cullen – le dije alejándome de él.

- Eh, tampoco hace falta ser borde. Solo quiero conocerte. Y seguro que tú también, he visto que me mirabas.- dijo moviendo las cejas. Sentí la sangre en mis mejillas. ¡Odiaba mis estúpidos sonrojos! Él rió entre dientes. Me puse roja de la furia.

- ¡Yo no te estaba mirando! ¡Déjame en paz!- le dije empujándolo fuera de mi camino.

- No, por favor ¿me podrías decir al menos tu nombre? - dijo educadamente pero con un brillo divertido en la mirada. Suspiré.

- Me llamo ...- iba a inventarme un nombre para callarle pero claro...

- ¡Bella! - dijo una voz conocida detrás mío. Mierda. Miré al playboy. No se porqué me sacaba de quicio. Pateé el suelo con frustración. Él me miraba divertido.

- Bella.- mi nombre sonaba muy bien cuando el lo decía. _Tierra llamando a Bella. _Lo volví a mirar.- significa hermosa en italiano, te va perfecto.- Yo solo me sonrojé y miré a Alice que me miraba a mi de forma pensativa. Mierda. Seguro que ya estaba maquinando algo. Me fijé en que detrás suyo había un chico rubio de ojos azules con expresión calmada, y que miraba interrogante a Cullen.

- Edward – dijo a modo de saludo. Éste asintió.

- Hey, Jasper, ahora pensaba ir a buscarte.- el aludido murmuró un sí seguro, y miró a Alice.

- Alice, éste es mi mejor amigo, Edward. Edward ésta es Alice. - dijo sonriendo. Los aludidos se saludaron mutuamente.

- Bella, este es Jasper – cuando le miró le brillaron los ojos- y Jasper esta es mi mejor amiga casi hermana Bella. - también nos saludamos. Jasper parecía buen chico. Alice dirigió su vista hacia mí y Edward varias veces. - ¿Ya os conocéis?-

- NO – dije un poco fuerte. Todos me miraron.- quiero decir, que no. - Edward soltó una carcajada.

- Me acababa de presentar, pero me gustaría conocerte un poco más Bella.- dijo Edward acercándose a mí. Yo le dí una mirada asesina, y Alice alzó una ceja. Jasper simplemente se veía confundido.

- Que te lo crees imbécil. Alice, son casi la una, nos tenemos que ir.- dije dándole una significativa mirada. Ella asintió.

- Os acompañamos fuera.- dijo Jasper. Alice soltó una risita tonta. Yo la miré sorprendida. La duende tenía mucho que contarme. Salimos afuera, y yo me relajé. El aire frío de la noche era agradable.

Nos acompañaron hasta el sitio donde estaba el autobús. Yo dije un adiós rápido y subí sin darles tiempo a reaccionar. Alice se quedó con ellos hasta que la señora Cope la hizo subir. Cuando estuvimos todos, fuimos hacia el hotel.

- Bueno Ali, ¿algo que compartir? - ella se sonrojó.

- Bells, Jasper es tan...- suspiró teatralmente- ¡me encanta! Creo que es Él.

- Wow, esto es serio ¿verdad? Si tanto te gusta lo apruebo. No he hablado mucho con él, pero parece buen chico. No como su amigo.- añadí con rabia. Alice se rió ante mi expresión.

- Pero Bella, si se ve de lejos que entre vosotros saltan chispas.

- Pues ojalá que él se queme.- dije enfadada.- y no te rías que hoy ya he tenido suficiente.- Y le conté mi conversación con él

- Sera alguien especial para ti Bella – dijo Alice/vidente – es la única persona que conozco que te ha hecho enfadar en menos de cinco minutos. Alice:1, Bella:0. Por suerte llegamos. Cuando íbamos a dormir ella me dijo:

- Se un poco mas honesta contigo misma, y un poco mas amable con él cuando lo veas ¿ok?

Me paré en seco.

- ¿Cuando lo vea, Alice? Explícate.- ella me dio una mirada enigmática.

- Nunca se sabe. Dulces sueños, Bella. - y apagó la luz.

Recé a todos los dioses que se ocurrieron para que por una vez, Alice estuviera equivocada.

**APOV**

Estaba intentando dormir, Bella a lado respiraba suavemente. Recordaba a Jasper...Era tan guapo y tan amable. Suspiré. Seguramente era el chico de mi vida. Lo sabia. La noche había sido magnifica. Solo de recordarlo sonreía involuntariamente.

_Flashback_

Estaba buscando a Bella, que se había escapado de la pista de baile. Me dirigí a la barra, esperando encontrarla allí, cuando choqué contra alguien.

- Lo siento, no miraba por donde iba – dije alzando la vista. Me encontré al chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida. Él sonrió dulcemente, ¡era tan mono!

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco estaba mirando. ¿Estás buscando a alguien?

- Sí a una amiga, hemos venido juntas.

- Yo también estoy buscando a alguien.- se me congeló la sonrisa. ¿Sería su novia? - A mi amigo Edward.- suspiré aliviada.- Y ¿cómo te llamas?

- Alice, encantada.- dije dándole la mano. Él la tomó.

- Jasper un placer.- Me besó la mano. Yo me derretía por dentro.

Estuvimos hablando sobre nosotras, y descubrí que era de Chicago y tenía mi edad. Yo le dije que iba a ir a la universidad en Chicago, y que podríamos quedar. Hablamos sobre nosotros. Fue fantástico.

_Fin flashback_

Sentí que Bella se removía en su cama. Murmuró algo y suspiró. Después se volvió a mover.

- Estúpido playboy...- murmuró enojada. Yo me reí por lo bajo. Bella y Edward tenían algo. No lo sabían pero lo tendrían. La atracción era casi palpable, solo les hacia falta un empujoncito. Y yo los ayudaría, porqué Bella era demasiado cabezota como para admitirlo.

Mi plan ya estaba en marcha.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Os ha gustado?<strong>

**El siguiente capítulo es EPOV, y lo subiré lo mas pronto posible...**

**Gracias por leer**

**_hels_**


	3. Twilight nightclub EPOV

_****_**Holaaa!**

**siento mucho la tardanza, de verdad... no he tenido tiempo de escribir y quería pasar las navidades con mi familia y amigos... **

**pero ya traigo el siguiente capítulo este es EPOV disfrutadlo ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPOV<strong>_

- ¡EMMETT, TIENES 5 SEGUNDOS PARA TRAER TU CULO AQUÍ!- grité irritado, este chico tarda más que sus novias en arreglarse.

- Edward tranquilízate hombre, que sólo han pasado 10 minutos.- dijo Jasper conciliador, este tío no se agobiaba nunca. Pero lo normal era irritarse, hacia 15 minutos que esperábamos a mi hermano en su habitación de hotel.

Jasper Hale era mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, y siempre estábamos con Emmett jugando en Chicago.

- Si seguimos así, nos pasaremos los días esperando a que Emmett se empolve la nariz.

Estábamos de viaje en París, cortesía de nuestros padres, como viaje de graduación de Jasper y mío. Emmett ya se había graduado hacía un año, y ya había terminado el primer año de carrera . Estudiaba leyes en Chicago-kent University en Chicago. Pero ahora estábamos en París, durante 5 días, después volveríamos a casa.

- Aw, Eddie, estás celoso porqué soy más guapo que tú.- dijo una voz detrás mío. Gruñí y me giré para ver a mi querido hermano mayor.

- No me llames Eddie.- dije enfadado. Él solo me miró con burla.- Además, hace veinte minutos que te esperamos, Emmy.- dije sonriendo. A él se le borró la mueca burlona y me entrecerró los ojos.

- Venga chicos, tranquilos ¿vale? Venga vámonos.- dijo Jasper.

Nos subimos al coche de alquiler, y llegamos al club nocturno. En cuanto entramos, Emmett desapareció dentro siguiendo a alguna chica guapa. Jasper y yo fuimos a la barra a tomar algo. Cuando el barman no dio nuestras bebidas, Jasper de pronto se fue de mi lado. No me preocupé, no era un mujeriego como Emmett, pero tenía sus citas. Fui a ver el local, cuando la vi.

Parecía una diosa, con su pelo castaño largo, caía suavemente sobre su espalda. Tenía las curvas perfectas y todo en su lugar, una piel clara, con aspecto suave que me moría por tocar. Tenía unas piernas largas, estilizadas. Me quedé embobado mirándola. _Edward, cierra la boca que pareces idiota. _Si, me reprendió mi conciencia. Quería, no tenía que conocer a esa chica. La diosa se giró y me vio, después reparó en mi mirada. Un adorable sonrojo se puso en su cara. Sonreí involuntariamente, y ella se puso más roja. Era adorable. _Edward, ¿que coño te pasa? _ Tenía razón, eso era raro. De pronto se giró hacia la multitud y se mezcló con la gente. Desesperado, la seguí. Quería hablar con ella. La encontré a un lado de la pista de baile, parecía buscar a alguien entre la gente. Deseé como nunca había deseado que la diosa no estuviera buscando a su pareja. Me sentí estúpido, yo nunca era así. Las chicas me perseguían a mí, no yo a ellas. Vale eso es arrogante de mi parte, y seguramente mi madre me mataría si me oyera, pero no es más que la pura verdad. Y todas las chicas con las que salía sabían perfectamente eso.

La diosa seguía buscando a alguien y decidí acercarme a hablar con ella. No parecía que fuera de París, por lo que le hablaría en mi mismo idioma. Me puse detrás de ella, y olí un delicioso perfume a fresas mezclado con flores que casi hace que me olvide de mi nombre. Sacudí un poco la cabeza, intentando concentrarme.

- Espero que a quién esté buscando con tanto ímpetu sea a mí, señorita.- susurré en su oído. Ella se congeló, y yo me sorprendí al saber que me gustaba su reacción. Se giró hacia mi queriendo decir algo, pero me miró a los ojos y se paró. Yo también me paré en seco. Estaba inmerso en esos pozos color chocolate que esa diosa tenía como ojos. Eran tan profundos que me podría pasar toda mi vida observándolos y todavía no los conocería del todo. Reparé en que los dos nos habíamos quedado mirándonos más tiempo de lo necesario. Bueno al menos no era el único que se había quedando mirando. Encontré a unos diez chicos mirando a la diosa. Gruñí internamente, no quería que la miraran. Eran todos unos pervertidos, y los mataría sólo por pensar en ella. Parpadeé sorprendido, ¿desde cuando yo era celoso? Esa chica, me hacía cosas extrañas, ¡y todavía no había ni hablado con ella! Definitivamente, me estaba volviendo loco. Reparé en que la diosa abría la boca para hablarme.

- Lo siento pero estoy buscando a una amiga.- respiré aliviado, al menos no tenía novio. _Que no lo esté buscando no significa que no lo tenga. _ Conciencia, ¿te he dicho ya que te odio? Pero al menos, el novio no parecía estar por ahí.

- Seguro que está bien. ¿Bailas?- dije señalando la pista de baile. Ella negó rapidamente.

- No, lo siento- se giró para marcharse – tengo que buscar a mi amiga.- hice un ademán Su rechazo me sorprendió, normalmente las chicas estaban encantadas de salir conmigo. Pero yo no me rendiría tan fácilmente. Me coloqué delante suyo para impedirle el paso.

- Vale, pues te ayudo a buscarla.- ella bufó. Sonreí internamente, estaba adorable enfadada.

- ¡Ni siquiera me conoces! - estaba deseando cambiar eso. Le tendí la mano.

- Edward Cullen, un placer.- veía en sus ojos que se estaba irritando.

- ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! - se estaba enojando y yo ni siquiera me avergonzaba de estar disfrutándolo. Quería seguir hablando con ella, y se me ocurrió una idea.

- Vamos, dame tu teléfono al menos.- tenía la impresión de que sería entretenido hablar con esta chica. Vi la ira en sus ojos. Ok Edward, por ahí no vas bien.

- Vete al infierno, Cullen – bueno, al menos recordaba mi nombre.

- Eh, tampoco hace falta ser borde. Solo quiero conocerte. Y seguro que tú también, he visto que me mirabas.-Reí entre dientes. _Aquí si que la has cagado Cullen. _Ella me miró enojada. Tragué. Vale, sí, me había pasado. Se puso roja de furia.

-¡Yo no te estaba mirando! ¡Déjame en paz!- me empujó fuera de su camino. Cada vez me atraía más esta chica, por no decir que me gustaba. Iba a alejarse cuando me di cuenta de que no sabía ni su nombre.

- No, por favor ¿me podrías decir al menos tu nombre? - casi supliqué. Me sorprendí a mi mismo. ¿Dónde estaba el arrogante de hace sólo unos segundos? Ella suspiró resignada.

- Me llamo ...

- ¡Bella! - gritó una chica detrás suyo. Ella hizo cara fastidiada y pateó el suelo. Yo la miré divertida. Bella. _Bella. _Le quedaba muy bien.

- Bella – repetí en voz alta - significa hermosa en italiano, te va perfecto. - y eso lo decía de corazón. Ella se sonrojó y se giró hacia la chica que la llamaba. La chica me iba mirando a mi y a Bella alternativamente. Detrás suyo iba Jasper mirando a la chica bajita como si fuese su sol.

- Edward – dijo. Yo solo asentí, todavía estaba pensando en Bella.

- Hey, Jasper, ahora pensaba ir a buscarte.- Supongo que eso no era muy válido como excusa, porqué él sólo rodó los ojos y soltó un sí seguro. Era obvio que no le iba a buscarle. Jasper se giró hacia la chica.

- Alice, éste es mi mejor amigo, Edward. Edward ésta es Alice. - saludé a Alice, y ella hizo lo mismo. Se notaba que a Jasper le gustaba.

- Bella, este es Jasper, y Jasper esta es mi mejor amiga casi hermana Bella. – dijo Alice. Bella y Jasper se saludaron luego Alice nos miró a Bella y a mí dijo con suspicacia. - ¿Ya os conocéis?

- NO – Ouch, eso dolió. _Te lo mereces por capullo. _Puede que sí que me hubiese pasado un poco. _¿Tú crees? _Cállate. Todos nos habíamos quedado mirando a Bella, y ella se dio cuenta de su tono de voz.- quiero decir, que no.- dijo avergonzada. No pude reprimir una carcajada. Esta chica era sorprendente. Los dos chicos nos miraban curioso

_- _Me acababa de presentar, pero me gustaría conocerte un poco más Bella.- enserio me gustaría. Me acerqué a ella. Me dio una mirada homicida, y se alejó de mi. Alice alzó una ceja, y Jasper estaba confundido.

- Que te lo crees imbécil. Alice, son casi la una, nos tenemos que ir.- decidí dejarla en paz, antes de que se enfadara de verdad. Se dirigieron hacia la salida.

- Os acompañamos fuera.- dijo Jasper mientra las alcanzábamos. En el camino sólo hablaron Alice y Jasper, pero no escuchaba , estaba mirando a Bella de reojo.

Llegamos hasta un sitio donde habían varios jóvenes en un autobús. Bella se fue corriendo dentro del vehículo antes siquiera de que pudiese abrir la boca. Alice suspiró resignada. Jasper me miró.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Bella?- preguntó la enana mirándome fijamente.

Suspiré y les conté resumidamente mi encuentro con Bella, obviando claro está, la parte de mis pensamientos hacia ella. Aunque supe que ya lo intuían. Alice me miró y se puse en frente mío.

- Dame tu móbil. - le di el teléfono sin rechistar. Tenía la impresión de que no era bueno contradecirla. Ella sacó el suyo y presionó unas cuantas teclas.

- Te he agregado su número de teléfono y su correo electrónico. Se llama Isabella Swan y tiene 18 años. - así que teníamos la misma edad... ¿Pero porqué me contaba eso? La miré sorprendido – no me mires así Cullen, presiento que serás importante para Bella, y yo no me equivoco.- sonreí ante sus palabras. Casi no la conocía y ya me caía bien.

- Muchas gracias Alice.

- Además.- dijo con una sonrisa – eres la única persona que conozco que es capaz de sacar de quicio a Bella en cinco minutos.

Solté una carcajada. Eso me agradaba mucho.

- Gracias Al.- cada vez quería más a esta chica.

- Si lo se, soy fantástica.- todos reímos.

- Totalmente de acuerdo - le dijo Jasper mirándola embobado. Yo miré hacia otro lado, a su lado me daría un coma diabético.

Seguimos charlando sobre cosas. Supe que Alice y Bella eran de un pueblo en Washington, Forks, y que estaban de viaje escolar. Se quedarían cuatro días, y luego volverían a casa. Tenía cuatro días para conquistarle. Y lo iba a hacer. Bella era una chica muy interesante, y quería estar más cerca de ella. Pero no me iba a comportar como antes, sería un perfecto caballero. No quería cagarla como antes, porque ya había cubierto el cupo de imbecilidad. Alice se fue con Bella en el autobús. Nosotros fuimos a buscar a Emmett al club, seguro que estaba un poco ido y se había olvidado de nosotros. Lo encontramos en la entrada, farfullando un intento de francés a una chica. Nos disculpamos y nos lo llevamos al coche.

- Emmett tío, ¿estás bien?- pregunté preocupado.

- SIIII, ¡vamos a otro bar!

- No, nos vamos al hotel. - dije terminando la conversación. A los dos minutos ya estaba roncando en la parte trasera del coche. Jasper y yo suspiramos a la vez, nos miramos y reímos.

- Parecemos idiotas.- dije entre risas.

- Espero volver a ver a Alice, es tan diferente.- dijo con aire soñador.

- Se ve que te gusta. Yo también quiero ver a Bella, me comporté como un idiota esta noche – dije frustrado.

- Eso es verdad. - corroboró Jasper.

- Hombre, gracias amigo.- dije con sarcasmo. Sabía que tenia razón, pero ¿era necesario decírmelo a la cara? Ya estaba mal por mis actos, sólo faltaba que Jasper me pisoteara para rematarme.

- Edward, lo has dicho tú. Pero puedes cambiar, yo creo que no la has cagado del todo.- lo pensé.

- Sólo tengo cuatro días Jazz. - protesté.¿Cómo se supone que haría en cuatro días? Él me miró sorprendido.

- ¿No sabes que este verano Alice y Bella se mudan a Chicago para empezar la universidad?- una enorme sonrisa cruzó mis labios. Eso era diferente.

- Estos cuatro días haré que deje de odiarme al menos.- dije feliz. Me giré hacia Jasper cuando bajamos del coche.- ¿Sabes adónde van? - él sonrió con complicidad.

- Mañana por la mañana llamo a Alice.

Entre los dos cargamos a Emmett hasta su habitación y le pusimos en la cama. Me despedí de él en el pasillo, y entré en la habitación. Esa noche soñé con una diosa de ojos color chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado!<strong>

**Actualizaré tan pronto como pueda, si puede ser para fin de año...**

**Felices Fiestaas! (o las que quedan jejeje)**

**_-hels_**


	4. Lunchtime

**Holaa! No me matéis por favor! Se que hace muchisimo que no acyualizo, pero he tenido diversos problemas, y también muchos examenes. Lo siento, pero por eso he hecho este capítulo un poco más largo!**

**PD: Este capítulo se lo dedico a Selenemisia, que hoy es su cumpleaños. ¡Muchas felicidades! Gracias por apoyarme siempre, y no dejar que me venga abajo con mis tonterías. ¡Te quiero!**

**-hels**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

– En esta obra, podemos ver claramente reflejada la opinión del artista sobre la sociedad de esa época, pero también podemos distinguir un matiz de la cultura oriental, que aprendió en sus viajes por el mundo, mezclada en la luz y la dinámica, formando una combinación de colores y texturas característica de este autor. Y ahora sigamos con el siguiente cuadro.– La guía, iba hablando con tono monótono, mientras todos los alumnos la seguían arrastrando los pies. Llevábamos en el museo Louvre más de hora y media, los alumnos no se dormían de pie porque era físicamente imposible. Era aburrido hasta para mi, que me encantaba el arte, y aún así me costaba prestar atención. La mujer siguió caminando hasta cruzar otra sala, esta vez había llena de esculturas. La mujer que nos guiaba a través del museo, era una mujer de ya pasados los cuarenta, y por su cara estaba claro que no le gustaba su trabajo. Oí un resoplido a mi derecha. Alice estaba mirando a la señora con cara de fastidio.

– Si tengo que escuchar algo más sobre arte con esa voz, me tiro desde el tejado – dijo enfadada. Yo reí suavemente como respuesta. La señora seguía hablando ajena a la poca atención que estaba recibiendo. Alice le lanzó una mirada – ¡Por favor! Parece que se haya tragado el guión de un documental de arte.

Seguimos avanzando entre salas y pasadizos, sin atender en ningún momento las explicaciones de la guía. Me sentía un poco culpable por no prestar atención, pero al ver que los profesores también tenían el mismo aspecto que los alumnos, se me pasó en seguida. De pronto, el teléfono de Alice hizo un ruido un poco fuerte. La señora Cope nos reprochó con la mirada, mientras Alice cogía el móvil y le lanzaba una mirada de disculpa. Cuando revisó el aparato, una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

– ¿Qué pasa, duende? – pregunté. Ella alzó la mirada y me observó analizándome. Al final pareció que había decidido algo.

– Nada. –dijo con aire inocente.

Sí claro. Y yo me lo creía.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, Alice se giró hacia la guía y la miro concentrada, y con todo el interés del mundo. Lo dejé pasar, ya que la señora Cope todavía nos estaba mirando.

La siguiente hora y media no se diferenció del rato anterior. Acabamos de recorrer todas las partes del museo que faltaban y seguimos escuchando a la aburridísima señora.

A las doce y media se acabó la visita, para alivio de todos. Estábamos todos reunidos en la entrada del museo, todo el mundo deseando irse a comer.

– Chicos, podéis iros a comer por los alrededores, a un restaurante o dónde queráis, pero tenéis que estar aquí a las tres o nos iremos sin vosotros. – todo el mundo asintió contento de que nos dejaran tanto tiempo, y se empezaron a alejar en varios grupos. Chris, Julie y Claire se nos acercaron.

– ¿Chicas, os venís con nosotros? – preguntó Chris amablemente. Era un chico de estatura media, con el pelo corto color azabache, y ojos marrones. Era un chico muy amable y simpático, y era la media naranja de Julie. Iba a aceptar su oferta, pero Alice se adelantó.

– Lo siento chicos, pero ya tenemos _planes_. – dijo remarcando la palabra mientras daba una significativa mirada a Julie y a Claire. Ellas lo pillaron al vuelo, y arrastraron a un Chris confundido por la calle, bajo la atenta mirada de los peatones. Yo me giré hacia Alice. Todo el mundo sabía algo que yo no.

– ¿Alice? – dije sin alterarme.

– ¿Qué te pasa, amiga del alma? – dijo empleando su tono más dulce.

– ¿Me lo cuentas o te lo saco por las malas? – dije perdiendo la paciencia.

– No sabía que podías ser tan violenta, _Isabella_. – dijo una voz aterciopelada detrás de mi. Conocía a esa voz. Mierda. Me giré para ver al chico de anoche. Estaba a un metro de mí mirándome con una de sus tramposas sonrisas torcidas (tramposas porqué hacían que me olvidara de todo, y _eso, _al contrario de lo que pensara Alice, era un problema). Jasper estaba a su lado mirando embobado a Alice, quién le correspondía. Algo me decía que eso no era casualidad.

Miré a Alice enfadada y ella al darse cuenta, me lanzó una mirada de disculpa. Pero no lo haría, no me gustaba ese chico, y Alice no tenía derecho a arrastrarme con ella.

– ¿Se puede saber que diablos haces aquí? – dije pareciendo un niña pequeña. Él sonrió todavía más.

– ¿No puedo pasear tranquilamente por la ciudad? Ha sido casualidad encontrarnos, Bella. – dijo divertido. Yo me enfurruñé. Encima disfrutaba haciéndome rabiar.

– No me mientas, Cullen. Se que Alice os lo ha dicho.

– ¿Entonces porqué no te enfadas con ella? –dijo mirando a nuestros amigos, con los que contábamos sólo en presencia física. Suspiré. Ya me iba a enfadar con la enana luego. Edward también los miró y sonrió.

– Supongo que no los quieres molestar. Hacen muy buena pareja. – asentí. Algo pareció devolverlos a la realidad porqué se giraron hacia nosotros.

– Bueno chicos, ¿y qué hacemos? – dijo Jasper. Un momento. ¿Hacemos?. Ni de coña me paso dos horas y media comiendo con una casi–pareja y un tipo arrogante que se cree el centro del mundo. Negué frenéticamente la cabeza.

– Chicos lo siento, pero yo me voy con Julie, Claire y Chris. – Edward alzó una ceja. Alice me miró con determinación.

– Venga Bella, sólo iremos a comer ¿vale? – e hizo aquella cara de cachorrito mojado a la que no me pude resistir. No iba a ser tan difícil. Sólo tenía que ignorar al tipo ese, que todavía me miraba con sus profundos ojos poniéndome nerviosa. Respiré fondo y asentí resignada.

– Está bien. ¿Dónde vamos? – pregunté con curiosidad. Miré a los chicos que se estaban mirando. Jasper negó con la cabeza.

– Tenemos tanta idea como tú.– volvió a mirar a Edward y este asintió.

– Llegamos ayer, como vosotras. – ¿Cómo sabía que nosotras llegamos ayer? Miré a Alice que me entendió y me dio una mirada de disculpa. ¡Pequeña duende traidora! Bufé, ya me encargaría de ella luego. Alice sonrió retándome. Yo acepté con una mirada enojada. Los chicos se dieron cuenta de eso, y Jasper se aclaró la garganta.

– ¿Alice? – ella sonrió.

– Tengo el sitio perfecto. Seguidme. – nos alejamos un poco del centro, y llegamos a una cafetería muy bonita pero pequeña. Lo más sorprendente es que la hubiera escogido Alice, ella normalmente escogía cosas que llamasen más la atención. Ésta leyó mi expresión e hizo un sonido enojado. Mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa, la duende me miró con reproche.

– Por una vez que tengo en cuenta tus gustos, Isabella, deberías estar más contenta. – me enfadé. Ella sabía que no me gustaba que me llamaran Isabella.

– Lo siento Mary Alice, perdona por haberte ofendido. – a este juego pueden jugar dos. Ella me entrecerró los ojos, pero luego sonrió de manera maléfica. Y yo en ese momento supe que estaba perdida. ¡Estúpida boca! Jasper miró a Alice.

– ¿Te llamas Mary Alice? – dijo sorprendido. Yo sonreí, al menos la molesté un poquito, ella odia que le llamen así.

– Si, pero no me gusta mucho, por eso la gente sólo me llama Alice. ¿A que sí, Bella? – dijo mirándome fijamente. Ya iba a empezar su ataque.

– Y dime ¿Jasper,Edward, donde estudiaréis? – dijo curiosa, aunque supuse que ya lo sabría. Edward, que había estado muy callado, me había estado mirando fijamente con media sonrisa. Él la miró y se dio cuenta del brusco cambio de tema.

– Estudiaré medicina en Chicago. Y Jasper psicología, también allí.¿Y vosotras? – dijo mirándome de soslayo. Me puse nerviosa y me enfadé conmigo misma. ¿Porqué tenía que afectarme tanto? Rezaba para que Edward no lo notara pero su sonrisa ladina me indicaba todo lo contrario. Y claro; sonrojo, ven a mí. Edward rió entre dientes y Alice respondió.

– Yo voy a estudiar decoración de interiores, y Bella literatura inglesa , también en Chicago. Ambas conseguimos becas– dijo orgullosa, y cambió de tema otra vez – pero, basta de hablar de estudios, vinimos aquí de viaje de fin de curso, a divertirnos, ¿y vosotros?

– Regalo de graduación.– dijo Jasper. El camarero llegó para pedir la orden. Yo pedí espaguetis a la carbonara, Alice arroz tres delicias, Jasper pescado y Edward también. Me di cuenta de que el tipo (el camarero, se entiende) no paraba de echarme miraditas. Supongo que al darse cuenta de cómo se miraban Alice y Jasper (porqué lo hacían, y era MUY incómodo para el resto de nosotros) llegó a la conclusión de que estaba pillada. Me removí incómoda, y Edward, notándolo, se acercó más a mí y le dio una mirada furiosa al chico. Éste se dio por aludido y se alejó rápidamente.

Eso me sorprendió. No el hecho de que el baboso intentara ligar conmigo – no es que sea creída, pero parecía uno de esos tipos desesperados – sino el hecho de que Edward se molestara por eso y me ayudara a librarme de él. Me sentí agradecida por eso, muy en el fondo. Pero no le daría la oportunidad de sentirse importante.

El camarero volvió con nuestra comida, y ni siquiera me miró. Comimos en silencio, mientras nuestros amigos estaban por ahí saludando a cupido.

– Gracias – dije lo más secamente que pude. No debía acercarme a él, sólo se estaba burlando de mí. Él rodó los ojos.

– Bella, por favor, podrías dejar de estar tan enfadada, no he hecho nada para que te pongas así.– dijo con un tono amable. Resoplé mostrando mi inconformidad, parecía ser sincero, pero no lo podía creer.

– Tú lo has dicho, _todavía_ no me has hecho nada.– dije remarcando el todavía. Él bufó indignado, y supuse que estaba perdiendo los nervios.

– ¿Y cómo sabes que te haré algo? ¡Ni siquiera me conoces! – Resopló molesto. Tuve una desagradable sensación de déjà vu. Caí en la cuenta de que Edward me recordaba demasiado a _Él_. Sacudí la cabeza intentado que los recuerdos no abrumaran mi mente, y respiré hondo. Tenía que tratar a ese tío cuanto más indiferente mejor, ya había tenido el corazón roto.

– Vale Cullen, lo que tu digas. – dije impasible. Él pareció notar mi cambio de actitud, porqué me miró con la sorpresa y el desconcierto pintados en su rostro. Frunció el ceño molesto, y debo admitir que estaba muy mono con esa cara... _Impasible Bella, ¿recuerdas?_

– Bella, ¿porqué eres tan arisca conmigo?

– ¿Por qué no debería serlo? – dije mientras cruzaba los brazos. Lo sé, estaba siendo cabezota, la verdad es que viene de familia.

– Porqué no me conoces, por eso. Sólo te pido poder hablar contigo sin que quieras tirarte a mi yugular. – me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos. Parecían dos profundos pozos verdes esmeralda, y por más que los contemplara, parecía que no tenía suficiente. Alguien carraspeó al lado nuestro. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que hacía demasiado tiempo que nos mirábamos. Alice y Jasper habían salido de su "pequeño mundo de corazones y angelitos" y nos estaban mirando con la victoria pintada en sus rostros. Mierda. Casi había caído en sus encantos. _¡No te dejes llevar Bella! _Si eso era. Me mostraría indiferente ante ese playboy, por más guapo y sexy que me pareciera. Negué con la cabeza, me estaba dejando llevar otra vez. Miré a Edward, que seguía mirándome fijamente, y me tragué las ganas de sonreír.

– Hagamos un trato, yo intento ser más tolerante contigo – él puso los ojos en blanco. – y tú dejas de comportarte como un mujeriego.

– Yo no soy un mujeriego – ¿Lo decía enserio?

– Si lo eres.

– No.

– Si.

– No.

– SI.

– NO.

– Basta chicos, parecéis niños pequeños. – dijo Alice, mientras ella y Jasper nos miraban divertidos. Luego la duende se giró hacia mi.– Bella, puedo hablar contigo un momento? – dijo dulcemente mientras se ponía de pié. Asentí mientras la seguía hacia los baños. Cuando llegamos allí, Alice se plató delante mío con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

– ¿Que ha pasado allí fuera? – dijo alzando una ceja.

– Nada.

– Ya, claro. ¿Por que te comportas como si tuvieses tres años cuando estas con Edward? – dijo con confusión. – Que yo sepa no te ha hecho nada.

– Pero lo hará, Alice. Es el tipo de chico que se cree que tiene a todo el mundo a sus pies. – dije con resentimiento. Ella lo notó y entrecerró los ojos hacia mí.

– Bella, sabes que Edward no es como...– la corté antes de que dijera algo que no debía.

– Nadie puede asegurarme eso Alice. Tienes que entenderlo, ya sufrí una vez.

– Sí, pero no puedes dejar que eso gobierne tu vida. Tu simplemente conoces a alguien, no hace falta que sea Edward, aunque estaría muy bien, porqué podríamos salir con Jasper los cuatro, y así...

– Alice, céntrate. – corté su parloteo con un bufido, a veces podía ser un "poco" entusiasta.

– Ah, si. Pues eso, que tu conoces a un chico que te guste, hablas con él, un par de citas...Y si después resulta que es un cabrón, pues le dejas sin carrera de padre y a otra cosa. – dijo alegremente.  
>No pude reprimir una sonrisa. Después de todo, Alice era mi mejor amiga.<p>

– Vale Alice, haremos eso. Pero cuando volvamos a Chicago ¿vale?

– Querrás decir que lo harás tú. Yo cuando vuelva a Chicago, espero no estar soltera. – dijo con una sonrisa boba. Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

– Ni que lo digas, se me estaba subiendo el azúcar solo con estar cerca de vosotros. Me alegro por ti. – Le dije sinceramente.

– Es tan... perfecto – suspiró soñadora.

– Parece tu alma gemela Allie.

– Esto es muy importante, prométeme que te comportarás con Edward. – bufé. Ya estábamos. – Bella hazlo por mí.– negué con la cabeza.– Venga porfavor, solo un durante la comida, luego nos vamos. – me miró con la mirada de cordero degollado, y no pude resistirme. Suspiré y asentí, sabiendo que me penediría. y ella empezó a saltar gritando.

– ¡Gracias Bella! ¡Te adoro! – dijo abrazándome.

– No te creas que me olvido de que te confabulaste con el enemigo Mary Alice. Ya me cobraré la venganza más tarde.

– No vayas por ahí querida. Y ahora vamos. – me empujó hacia la puerta y nos encontramos con una escena encantadora. Jasper y Edward charlando alegremente con dos chicas parisinas muy _cariñosas. _De inmediato, una enorme furia me invadió. Jasper, estaba siendo prácticamente acosado por una pelirroja muy melosa. Miré a Alice, que parecía un demonio en busca de una víctima, y decidí apartarme de su camino, básicamente porque tenía ganas de seguir viviendo. Mientras Alice se acercaba a la, palabras textuales, "zorra de tinte barato", yo observé a Edward, y a la rubia a su lado. Me enfurecí al darme cuenta de que la rubia se le insinuaba y que él respondía con una sonrisa torcida. Me enfadé aún más, cuando me di cuenta de que ME IMPORTABA. Mierda. Me importaba que ella se le echase encima y que él no hiciera nada para evitarlo. Me acerqué a ellos, despacio, intentado no tener la misma cara homicida que Alice, y me puse al lado de la duende para demostrar apoyo ante las zorras francesas. _Celosa_. Canturreó una voz en mi cabeza, que se parecía bastante al demonio que tenía por mejor amiga. _La pequeña Bella esta celosaaa_. Cállate, dije con la mayor convicción de la que fui capaz. Después de mi _confusión_ momentánea, oí la _dulce_, nótese el sarcasmo por favor, voz de mi amiga.

– Jazz, cariño – dijo acercándose a Jasper y colocando una mano en su hombro marcando territorio.– ¿quiénes son vuestras amigas?

Jasper pareció darse cuenta de lo que parecía, y empezó a sudar.

– Esto...Alice, verás yo...– empezó a balbucear mientras se alejaba de la pelirroja. Esta se dio por aludida, y escaneó a Alice con la mirada.

– _Bonjour_, soy Chelsea, y esa es mi amiga Janine – dijo con acento francés señalando a la rubia.

– Que bien. Jasper, ¿habéis pagado ya la cuenta? – dije deseando salir de allí. Edward pareció darse cuenta de que estaba allí y se puso en pié tan rápido.

– No lo hemos hecho. Ahora íbamos – todos los presentes sabíamos que eso era una mentira.

– Déjalo, ya voy yo.

– Te acompaño.

– Pero Edward, chéri... – protestó Janine.

– Ha sido un placer conocerte, Jeanne.– dijo Edward distraído. Tengo que reconocer que disfruté la cara de la chica cuando se dio cuenta que no recordaba su nombre. Lo que no me gustó tanto fue el papel que Janine deslizó en el bolsillo de Edward, regalándole una sonrisa coqueta.

– Es Janine, Edward. Te doy mi número de teléfono por si quieres que te ayude a recordarlo.

– Claro, Janine.– dijo él también sonriendo. No esperé a ver más y fui a pedir la cuenta. Él me alcanzó, y no dijo nada mientras volvíamos con nuestros amigos, después de haber pagado la comida. Alice ya no parecía enfadada. Miré sorprendida a Jasper, y él me dio una gran sonrisa. Le sonreí en respuesta, dándole mi aprobación por su comportamiento, no como otros... Alice pareció notar mi cambio, y me miró insinuando.

– Bueno Bella, nos queda media hora antes de reunirnos con los demás. ¿Que quieres hacer?

– ¿Por que no volvemos hacia allí dando un paseo? Por lo visto por allí hay una calle de pequeñas tiendas.

Todos aceptaron, y pasamos un rato agradable charlando. Yo sólo hablaba con Jasper y Alice, y a Edward le dirigía la palabra cuando me preguntaba directamente, y nada más. Todavía estaba mosqueada con él. No lo decía en voz alta, pero me daba rabia que encima se comportase así. Es que no lo entendía; el muy idiota coquetea conmigo durante un buen rato, ¿y luego se larga con la primera chica que pasa por delante? ¡Aah! Estaba confundida, y decidí guardarme el enfado por Alice y Jasper que no tenían la culpa de nada.

Cuando llegamos delante del museo, todavía no había llegado nadie de nuestro grupo. Alice y Jasper se despidieron lanzándose miradas y dulces sonrisas. Era tan incómodo, que tuve que apartar la vista para no sentirme una intrusa. Vi que Edward hacía lo mismo, y luego fijaba su mirada en mi. Yo, harta de rehuirle, alcé los ojos y le miré con desafío. Él entonces, sonrió con una sonrisa torcida que me hizo vacilar, pero me mantuve firme.

– Bella, ¿estás enfadada conmigo?

– No.

– ¿Estás segura?

– Sí.

– ¿Me responderás sólo con monosílabos? – dijo un poco molesto. Me giré hacia el museo.

– Sí.

– ¿No quieres hablar conmigo? – estaba cansándome. Expiré con fuerza.

– No.

– Perfecto, porque se de unas cuantas cosas en las que no se necesita hablar... – y en ese momento exploté, me giré rápidamente, preparada para enfrentarme con él, pero de pronto, tuve una idea. Le di una sonrisa ladina y me acerqué a él.

– ¿Ah sí? – dije coqueta, acercándome más a él. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no retrocedió. Cuando estábamos a medio metro él todavía no se había movido. Volví a hablar.

– ¿Sabes Edward? Hay algo que siempre quise hacer..– acerqué mi mano a su cara, y cuando se pensaba que le haría una carícia...

¡Plaf! Le di una bofetada, con toda la rabia acumulada durante la comida.

– Darme el gusto de abofetear un imbécil que se lo merecía. Gracias por cumplir mi sueño Edward. – dije con una sonrisa, mientras pasaba por su lado, donde había Jasper, Alice, y mis amigos mirándome como platos. Claire fue la primera en reaccionar. Aplaudió con entusiasmo y gritó, haciendo que muchas personas se la quedasen mirando.

– ¡Eres mi ídolo!

Yo, volviendo a ser mi misma, me sonrojé, y me negué a ver la cara de Edward.


End file.
